A Trip Home
by Arscapi
Summary: I meant to mention a long time ago this was finished. Thanks for all the great feedback!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Trip Home

Author: Arscapi

Spoilers: None, although it's set after season 3.

Author's Note: A special thanks to Tris, without whom you'd have to suffer though horrific grammar and an unfinished story. Oh! When you see these marks it's a scene change with the same characters and means scene change to different characters. Sorry they're so similar but fanfic won't accept anything else.

Rating: PG for language

Disclaimer: Lost World does not belong to me. If it did it'd still be on the air. ( I'm just borrowing the characters for a while to ... well read the story and find out.)

Now on with the show.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1  
"It's bittersweet coming home without Malone and Summerlee," Marguerite remarked as she stood on the deck of the ship.  
  
"I know what you mean. All these crowds celebrating our return, and they're not here to share it with," Roxton said, putting an arm around her.  
  
"We'll get back to them as soon as we can," Challenger said, looking out at the crowds that lined the harbor.  
  
The ship was slowly moving toward Plymouth. From the deck they could make out thousands of people lining the shoreline, something Challenger had often dreamed of while on the Plateau. The people began cheering as the ship closed on the harbor. Challenger began to scan the crowds impatiently.  
  
"Well George, ready to rewrite the history books?" Roxton asked as the ship docked.  
  
"Without a doubt," Challenger said, shouldering the bag that had been at his feet. Roxton and Marguerite shared a smile. The bag held the most conclusive evidence that they had found the plateau. Together, the three of them stepped off the ship and were greeted by a huge roar from the crowd. The reporters were the first to rush them but the explorers refused to make any comments. Challenger, falling into his familiar lecture mode, started speaking but the others reminded him they owed the Herald-Tribune the exclusive they'd promised Ned that they would. At the end of the harbor they were meet by members of the Zoological Society, as well as Jessie Challenger and the Lady Roxton. As Challenger swept Jessie into an embrace, Lady Roxton approached her son.  
  
"John it's good to see you," Lady Roxton said, embracing her son.  
  
"Mother, it has been a long time," Roxton said, a little embarrassed by his absence.  
  
Sensing her son's discomfort, Lady Roxton quickly changed the subject. "John, where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce me to the lovely lady?"  
  
John smiled and automatically turned to Marguerite. "Mother, allow me to introduce Miss Marguerite Krux. Marguerite, my mother, the Lady Roxton," he said.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," Marguerite said with a small curtsey.  
  
"You too my dear. We must get together very soon so you can tell me how my son behaved," Lady Roxton said with a smile.  
  
"Mother, please," Roxton said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me," their host from the Zoological Society spoke up. "If we could possible get in the cars and be on our way."  
  
"Of course, of course," Challenger said, his arm still around Jessie. "Everyone into the cars," he ordered.  
  
"We're all very excited to hear about your discoveries," their host said once the car had started. "Yes, well, as soon as we get a chance to freshen up after our trip." Marguerite cut Challenger off before he could agree.  
  
"Well, naturally," their host replied looking a little chagrined.  
  
They were almost finished freshening up when a there was a small knock on the door. "These people really need to learn some patience," Marguerite said as she continued to sort plant samples.  
  
"It could be important," Roxton said, opening the door.  
  
"Lord Roxton," a female voice said.  
  
"Yes, and you are," Roxton questioned stepping forward.  
  
"My name is Gladys, and I must speak with Edward Malone immediately," the young blond answered.  
  
"I'm sorry but Ned isn't with us," Roxton explained as Challenger and Marguerite abandoned their work to examine the new arrival.  
  
Gladys' eyes widened in shock. "Poor Neddy isn't...I mean, he hasn't...met with an unfortunate accident, has he?" she asked breathlessly, looking very pale.  
  
"Oh no, nothing of the sort," Challenger hastily reassured her as he and Roxton led the faint-looking woman to a nearby chair. Marguerite simply snorted in disgust at the show, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh, I'm so relieved. I would have felt terrible if something had happened to him," Gladys confided, flashing the men a coy smile. Seconds later, her face fell as the information sank in. "But if he's not here, how can I tell him?"  
  
"We'd be happy to pass along any message you might have for Ned," Roxton gallantly offered, which earned him a huff of impatience from Marguerite. She rolled her eyes as the men continued to fawn over Gladys. Who, now that she had met her, didn't seem as bright, charming, witty, or wonderful, as Ned had attempted to make her sound when they first arrived on the plateau.  
  
Gladys frowned prettily, and then nodded her head as if making up her mind. "I suppose that would work. Very well. Please tell him I'm very sorry I couldn't tell him in person, but I'm married now and I don't want him to carry any false hope for the future." Mistaking the trio's silence and not-so-covert glances for shock, she continued. "You see, Ned and I had spoken of engagement, but nothing very serious."  
  
"Apparently only to you," Marguerite murmured, her temper starting to rise. Roxton made an abortive hand gesture, which earned him a scowl. Gladys however, was too wrapped up in her narrative to notice.  
  
"Ned was so in love with me, and he wanted to prove himself worthy. That's the reason he went on your expedition. He's not really an man of action," she confided, completely missing Marguerite's indignant expression.  
  
Challenger, knowing the dangers of letting Marguerite's temper loose, quickly interceded. "I can assure you madam, that Ned had long ago realized that he was not destined to share his future with you."  
  
"Thank God," Marguerite ground out as Roxton walked towards her with a warning look.  
  
Gladys, focusing on Challenger, smiled brightly. "Oh, I feel so much better now. Poor Ned, I never really did feel the way about him that he felt about me. I'm so glad he came to his senses."  
  
"So are we," Marguerite said with false cheer. Challenger and Roxton both recognized that tone and cringed. "If you don't mind my asking, who did you marry?"  
  
"Sir Robin Ashcroft," she answered with a sigh and a smile. Demurely looking at the floor, she missed the looks of amazement and amusement that Roxton and Marguerite shared. Roxton coughed to hide his snicker as Marguerite's smile turned into a full-fledged grin.  
  
"You married Sir Robin Ashcroft? Well then, congratulations are in order. If any two people were better suited to each other, I've never met them," Marguerite said sweetly. Challenger looked alarmed at the rapid change in her tone, which, from his experience, was never a good thing. "I'm sure the two of you will be very happy."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Gladys looked confused at Marguerite's 'sudden' leap into the conversation. She rose to her feet. "Now that we've gotten that all cleared up...."  
  
Marguerite gave her a charming smile and started ushering to the door. "Everyone can move on from here. I will personally give Ned your message the moment I set eyes upon him," she assured her. "Now if you'll excuse us, we simply must finish preparing for Professor Challenger's lecture."  
  
"Oh, of course. Forgive me for intruding," Gladys stammered, unsure exactly what was going on.  
  
"Congratulations again," Marguerite said as she opened the door and shooed Gladys out.  
  
Gladys turned to respond when the door abruptly closed.  
  
Marguerite was valiantly trying to hold in her laughter. Failing miserably, she sagged against the door, shaking with laughter. Roxton joined in a moment later, leaning against a chair for support.  
  
"Really Marguerite," Challenger said, looking at the two of them like they were misbehaving children.  
  
"I waited until after she left," Marguerite protested as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Besides, you're just upset that you don't get the joke."  
  
"Well, if one of you two would be so kind as to explain it to me," Challenger huffed as he settled himself back into his chair and gathered up his notes.  
  
Roxton cleared his throat as he returned to his seat. "The joke George, is that Sir Robin Ashcroft is, well, to put it as politely as possible-"  
  
"Is a blustering, incompetent, boorish idiot," Marguerite helpfully supplied as she settled on the arm of his chair.  
  
"Not quite the way I would have put it, but accurate enough."  
  
Challenger looked at the two of them thoughtfully. "I suppose this whole turn of events has worked out favorably then."  
  
"Are you kidding? This is fantastic! As if that vapid little twit deserved Ned!" Marguerite said disappearing into the next room to freshen up.

--------------------------------------

Like it, hate it? Let me know. Reviews will make me post faster. :)


	2. Ch 2 The Plateau

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing. As promised another chapter. Beckers: To answer all your Ned questions... read on. Ned's still on the Plateau because he hasn't come back to the tree house yet. About Summerlee, I had this whole extra scenario sketched out but it didn't seem to fit, so he's not in this fic. We will see Lady Roxton again. Yes, Marguerite and Roxton are still a couple (again read on). Now about Gladys, I don't know if I can explain this coherantly. Marguerite wasn't mad that Gladys married someone else, she was mad because in the course of telling them, she insulted Ned. I had her feeling that it was okay for her to pick on Ned (because she lives with him), but it's not okay for anyone else to pick on him. Especially someone who I feel was a flake and didn't deserve him anyway. Can you tell who my favorite character is? :)

Thanks again for the reviews and the questions. Please keep reading and reviewing. Enough from me on with the show.

Chapter 2-The Plateau  
  
"Well, it's just the two us now V," Finn said as she stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Yes, but not for forever," Veronica said setting the sack she was carrying on the table.  
  
"How do you know? The others were so excited about going home. Why would they come back?" Finn asked as she pulled the sack towards her and absently began filling the fruit bowl.  
  
"Because they promised they would. And besides, I think that this place is more of their home then London is."  
  
"Still what if they stay?" Finn persisted as she absently played with the fruit.  
  
Recognizing that Finn would be easier to handle if she was busy, Veronica smiled at her little sister. "They won't. Now come on, we've got a lot to do before dark,"  
  
"Wonderful. They leave and I get stuck with all the work," Finn complained as she picked up a mango and took a bite.  
  
"You could have gone with them," Veronica pointed out.  
  
"Me in a big city?" she asked around a mouthful of fruit. "I'm still figuring out how to deal with this place. I don't want to go and deal with a city where I don't know how to act and stuff"." Finn shifted uncomfortably. "Besides, I might do something embarrassing."  
  
"You're being too hard on yourself," Veronica said, draping her arm over Finn's shoulder. "Come on, let's go unpack this stuff."  
  
They finished unpacking and Veronica noticed that Finn was still antsy. "Come on, we deserve some fun. Let's try something," she suggested.  
  
"Like what," Finn asked.  
  
"Like seeing who can do the most flips of that spot over there," Veronica said and headed across the room.  
  
Finn smiled then and decided that she liked it being just she and Veronica.


	3. Ch 3 Changing History or not?

Disclaimer: Lost World isn't mine, never was...just borrowing them.

Author's Note: I decided since you were nice and reviewed and the second chapter was really short I could post another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3-Changing History or not?  
  
Jessie quietly watched at the explorers argued amongst themselves.  
  
"Look George, I just don't think it's a good idea," Marguerite said as she paced, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Marguerite do you know what you're asking me to do?" Challenger demanded as he protectively clutched his backpack.  
  
"Seems to me she's asking you not to talk about the dinosaurs," Roxton said mildly putting in his two cents.  
  
"But it's the whole reason I went on the expedition," George protested.  
  
"Who cares?!" Marguerite threw her hands up in the air. "You and Summerlee have made enough discoveries to secure you both in the annals of history. Tell them all about the plants, the people, the weather...just don't tell them about the dinosaurs!"  
  
"Give me one good reason to do that," Challenger demanded, staring at Marguerite.  
  
"There's more at stake here than your pride, George," Marguerite insisted, refusing to back down.  
  
Jessie decided to take charge of the situation before it grew out of control. She put a calming hand on Challenger's arm. "She's right George. If you could see yourselves when you talk about the plateau, you'd know there was something far more important."  
  
Challenger looked at his wife confused. He looked at Marguerite, who wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Your home, George," Jessie gently explained. "The plateau is your home. And you've found something there more important than scientific discoveries. You found a family. Whether you meant to or not, you care deeply about them and they about you. It's a family I'm dying to meet, to become a part of. Marguerite is afraid that if you tell the world about the plateau, it won't be your home for much longer. The world will want to take it over."  
  
"She's right George," Roxton added. "We've already seen what the plateau is like in the future."  
  
The room was quiet for a minute as the explorers realized that Jessie was right, they were definitely a family who needed to protect their home.  
  
"But what am I supposed to tell all those people?" Challenger asked after another minute.  
  
"Tell them the truth, just edit out the part with dinosaurs. You made some pretty incredible discovers without mentioning the dinosaurs."  
  
Challenger looked at the expectant faces in the room, knowing they would go along with his decision, as they had countless times before. "All right, all right, I'm convinced. But what do we tell them about Ned's journals," he asked as the idea came to him.  
  
"Fiction, pure fiction," Jessie said, surprising them.  
  
"We always knew our Ned was a wonderful writer," Marguerite said with a smile.  
  
"Especially with the way you edit his work," Roxton said, laughing as the group headed down the hallway to the lecture hall.  
  
Marguerite smiled to herself as she sat on the podium behind Challenger. He was deeply involved in an explanation of the Zanga warriors. The audience was beginning to grow impatient with his stories however. He had yet to show them the type of proof they wanted. He had shown them photographs that he and Ned had taken when they first arrived. Maps, which they all created, and some of the specimens that Summerlee had collected. Still the audience refused to believe them. Marguerite was pleased with the audiences' response. She could tell the true scientists from those who were only in it for the glory. Those in it for the glory would probably be convinced when Ned's journals were published. Ned's journals had been loaned to the Tribune so that they could be copied. The International Herald-Tribune was not especially happy with the explorers, since they refused to let the newspaper keep Ned's journals. Right now they were far too valuable to their group.  
  
Marguerite looked up again and saw the crowd was now really restless. Quietly she got up and putting her hand on Challenger's arm said, "George, I think you're losing them. Now would be a good time to show them our proof."  
  
At first Challenger looked dismayed about being interrupted, but then looked up at the audience. "Very well. Lord Roxton if you would."

-------------------

Me again: Writing this fic I realized that Ned works for the Tribune and then meets a Tribune on the Plateau. Weird huh?


	4. Ch 4 Homecoming 1

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Author's Note: Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Keep it up please, it lets me know someone has read it.

Chapter 4- A Homecoming  
  
"Be it ever so humble," Ned said to himself as the tree house came into sight. He had not realized how much he missed being here, among friends, no family, until he had left. He made his way through the electric fence and up the elevator.  
  
"Hello," he called stepping out of the elevator. "Anyone home?" He set his pack down on the table and headed down to check Challenger's lab. "Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite?" he called again when he found no one in the lab. "Not exactly the homecoming I expected," he said, putting on a pot of coffee.  
  
Leaving the coffee to its own devices, he grabbed his pack and headed to his room to unpack. He knew that he owed everyone an explanation, especially Marguerite. He had come to think of her as a sister and as such, he should have explained things to her before he left.  
  
Hearing movement in the common room, he headed back that way. He needed to check on the coffee anyway. He barely made it two steps when a crossbow blocked his path.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the blond behind the crossbow demanded.  
  
"Calm down," Ned said raising his hands. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
The blond took a threatening step towards him. "Last time, who are you?"  
  
Ned sighed. "I'm Ned Malone, and I live here. Now who are you?" he asked again.  
  
"Are you really Ned Malone?" Finn asked suspiciously but lowered the crossbow a fraction of an inch.  
  
"Finn, who are you talking to?" Veronica asked as she stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Veronica, thank God! Can you please tell whoever this is that I'm me?" Ned pleaded.  
  
"Malone?" came Veronica's joyful response. "Ned, is that really you?" she asked tearfully.  
  
"Veronica, it's me. I'm home, " he answered with his trademark grin.  
  
Finn had to take several steps back to get out of Veronica's way as she rushed the reporter. Veronica hugged Ned and then kissed him.  
  
"I guess he really is Malone," Finn commented as the two still embraced.


	5. Ch 5 Preperations

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 5-Preparations  
  
Roxton smiled to as he climbed the steps to the Challenger house. Jessie had come up with the brilliant suggestion of having Marguerite stay with them, so Roxton had only one stop to make when he wanted to see them. Things had finally quieted down with the press. He knocked on the door twice and when it didn't open immediately he opened it himself and stepped inside. "Hello. Anyone home?" he called as he walked into the parlor.  
  
"Why John you're early," Jessie Challenger said as she came into the room. "George has Marguerite up in the lab explaining some new experiment or something."  
  
Roxton smiled. "Same old Challenger. Mind if I go up," he asked.  
  
"Not at all John," Jessie said with a smile. "You know the way."  
  
John took the stairs to the second floor and turned down the short hallway that led to Challenger's lab.  
  
Marguerite and a cloud of smoke meet him at the doorway. "Some things never change," she said with a smile as she waved her hand to try and clear the air.  
  
Roxton smiled too, then stuck his head in the door and called, "Challenger are you all right?"  
  
A spate of coughing answered him. Challenger walked out of the worst of the smoke, looking unharmed as always. "Of course, let me just open this window to clear some of the smoke out," he said from the other side of the room.  
  
"It's nice that one of your labs has a window," Marguerite said with a grin.  
  
Just then Jessie appeared at the top of the stairs. If she minded the smoke still lingering in the hallway she didn't show it. "Lunch is ready," she said walking towards them.  
  
"Ah, wonderful," Challenger said offering his wife his arm. "Shall we go down my dear?"  
  
Marguerite walked up next to Roxton, smiling as she watched the couple begin to descend the stairs.  
  
"Shall we?" Roxton asked gallantly offering Marguerite his arm.  
  
"Why not," Marguerite said as she gracefully threading her arm through his.  
  
Arm in arm they walked down stairs and into the parlor where lunch had been set up. As they ate they talked about the upcoming ball the Zoological Society was hosting in their honor they had all been invited to. They decided that they would arrive together.  
  
"Well, that doesn't leave much time for shopping now does it," Jessie said. When she received strange looks from the men she explained, "Marguerite has been out of society for three years, fashions have changed. You wouldn't want her to appear in something three years old, would you?"  
  
Roxton and Challenger looked skeptical, but agreed.  
  
"Wonderful, come along dear," Jessie said as they finished up lunch.  
  



	6. Ch 6 Breakfast and a Ball

  
  
"Good morning Finn. Have you seen Veronica?" Ned asked as he walked into the common room. It felt really good to be back home, sleeping in his bed, knowing there would be coffee in the morning. Things were falling back into their old familiar routine.  
  
Finn refused to look at him as she polishing the metal on her crossbow. Just because Vee was falling all over the guy didn't mean she had to do that too. "She went out to work in the garden," she answered coldly.  
  
He stopped, startled by her tone. "Oh." Ned watched her for a moment as she scrubbed at a spot on the stock. After a moment of silence, he decided to try again. "Is there any coffee?" he asked as he moved toward the kitchen.  
  
"No."  
  
Ned turned to look at her for a moment but got nothing in the way of response. "OK," he muttered under his breath and headed into the kitchen. "Would you like any?"  
  
"Finn," he called when he got no answer. He leaned back to peer into the dining area."Hey, do you want some breakfast? I was going to make some omelets," he said as she put down her polishing cloth and finally looked at him.  
  
She studied him for a moment, fingering her weapon before finally nodding at him.  
  
"Great, give me about ten minutes," he said with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen again.  
  
Finn rolled her eyes. Why was he so cheerful? It was just breakfast. He was acting like it was some wonderful job. If she'd learned anything, it was that most of the time people avoided cooking, especially Marguerite. Well, it was a good thing Marguerite avoided cooking. She made up for it with other things though. She put down her crossbow as she glared at the place she'd last seen him. What did Veronica see in him anyway? He wasn't so wonderful. From the stories Maguerite and Roxton told, he wasn't very good at defending himself. Although he had survived being alone on the plateau for a half a year, so she guessed he had to know a little bit about the jungle. It wasn't fair how well he seemed to fit into the environment. He'd been gone for almost six months yet managed to just slip back in to their household. She'd been here that long and was still trying to figure out these people and how to act.  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the rumbling of the elevator. "Something smells good," Veronica said, breaking into her thoughts. She jumped and nearly spilled her polish.  
  
Veronica grinned at her flustered reaction. "Daydreaming, Finn?"  
  
Finn flushed and scowled as she gathered up her supplies. "Malone is making omelets,"she announced irritably.  
  
"You got him to cook? I'm surprised, he hates cooking breakfast." Walking towards the kitchen, Veronica called out, "Ned, could you make something for me too?"  
  
"Sure," came the cheerful response.  
  
"What's the matter," Veronica asked as Finn snorted. Concerned, she sat down next to her at the table.  
  
Finn stood up abruptly. "Nothing," she declared as she moved to put her stuff away.  
  
Veronica was going to press Finn for more, but Ned arrived with a platter heaped with fluffy eggs and sliced fruit for all of them. Finn slipped away, and when she came back, Ned and Veronica were discussing the day's remaining chores.  
  
"So is there anything I can help with," Ned asked as he ate his omelete.  
  
"Well, you could always go hunting," Veronica said with a smile.  
  
"Gee, thanks. I just get home and you're already trying to get rid of me," he teased as he grinned at her.  
  
"It's either that or stay and wash the floor," Veronica said with a hopeful tone.  
  
He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going," he said as he took his dish into the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you take Finn with you," Veronica suggested as she popped another melon cube into her mouth.  
  
Ned shrugged and then looked at Finn, who was busy drawing patterns in the remains of her eggs. "Coming?" he asked.  
  
Finn looked skeptical for a moment then said, "Sure why not. I haven't had a laugh in a while." She stood up and went to get her hunting gear.  
  
Ned was about to defend himself, then thought better of it. He was trying to be her friend. So he said nothing and gathered his own supplies.  
  
  
  
Marguerite blinked at the brightness of the room. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she began to look around the room. She had been to this hall before, a couple of years before she had left for the plateau. She felt a twinge of disappointment to learn that it was the same as she left it. She'd changed in the three years she'd been on the plateau; why hadn't the rest of the world? The manor had been equipped with electric lights since she'd last been there, but that was the only thing that had changed. She walked into the party on John's arm and suddenly became aware of the looks they were gathering from the crowd. She found herself remembering that Lord Roxton was considered a fine catch by many of the matrons.  
  
Roxton watched Marguerite as they walked into the hall. He let her stand at the top of the stairs for a moment before escorting her towards their hosts. They were about halfway across the room when he felt Marguerite gently try to pull away. Roxton reached over and took her hand, pulling her closer to him.  
  



	7. Ch 7 Hunting or lack thereof

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who keep reviewing. Sorry about the slow posting my beta reader forgets until I go you know all those people who reviewed are really waiting. I also apologize for the interesting fonts, I can't fix the chapter once it's uploaded. Enjoy! :)   
  
Ned was seething as he and Finn walked home. He hadn't been able to get anything for dinner. Of course, it was hard to track game when Finn was constantly underfoot. He was walking slightly ahead of Finn, eager to get home. As he neared the electric fence, a crossbow bolt shot just in front of his foot.  
  
"What are you doing!" he demanded, spinning around.  
  
"There was a snake," Finn said innocently as she trotted ahead of him to retrieve her bolt.  
  
"A simple warning would have sufficed," Ned said through clenched teeth, then turned around and headed to the gate.  
  
"You could at least say thank you," Finn yelled just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you for what?" Ned exploded, turning to face her again. "For wreaking every shot I took? I can do without your kind of help!"  
  
Before Finn could say anything more, Ned reached the elevator. Without waiting for Finn, he climbed in and started up to the tree house.  
  
"What was that all about," Veronica asked as he got off the elevator.  
  
He refused to answer as he put his things in the rack.  
  
She put down her paint brush and stepped towards him, concerned by his behavior. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing! I don't want to talk about it." Ned gave her a disgusted look and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"Why were you yelling at Finn?" she demanded.  
  
He took a big gulp of water before answering, "Do you know what hunting with her is like?"  
  
"Yes, I do. She's good," Veronica said calmly.  
  
"Good?! She interfered with every shot and practically stomped through the forest. And to top it all off, she started shooting at me," Ned bellowed, unable to keep from yelling at Veronica.  
  
Veronica planted her hands on her hips as she stared at the red-faced reporter. "Ned I think you're being unreasonable. You've only just meet her," she said, defending her friend.  
  
Ned threw his hands in the air and stomped into his room. "I'll be working on my journal if you need me," he called over his shoulder before disappearing into his room.  
  
Veronica shook her head at the conversation. She hadn't seen Ned behave like this in a long time. Not since he and Marguerite came to an agreement about his journals. With a sigh, she turned to greet Finn, who was just getting off the elevator.  
  
"What happened out there," she asked, determined to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"I don't know," Finn answered airly, putting her rifle away. "Malone seemed to have a hard time hunting. Is he usually that bad?"  
  
Seething, Ned stalked into his room. He would have given anything to have a real door at the moment. Slamming it would have been very satisfying. He settled for flinging a journal across the room. It made a satisfying thud as it hit the far wall and slid to the floor. He still couldn't believe Veronica had taken Finn's side. He found himself missing Marguerite and Roxton. Veronica and Finn had explained that the others had left only a few days before he returned. Challenger had finally figured out the wind currents, and they'd found a successful way off the Plateau and a way of returning. At first, he'd been sad that he had missed the trip to London, but Veronica had explained that they'd taken his journals and Marguerite had promised to send word to his parents that he was okay. He could always count on them to look out for his best interest. Especially Marguerite, who would no doubt negotiate the highest possible price for his journals after she was finished "editing" them. He smiled as he imagined what those two were doing in London. 


	8. Ch 8 A Civilized Dinner or two

Author's Long Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay in posting but I promise the one after this will be quick. As for all the questions. I see Finn as a little upset that Ned came home. She doesn't know him at all and now Veronica is spending most of her time with Ned instead of with her. I know this isn't really an adult reaction but Finn didn't get to grow up in a normal enviroment. Now for Veronica. Part of how I write Veronica is because I don't really like her all that much. She loves Ned when he's not around and then when he shows up, she ignores him and decides she really doesn't love him. But in this case I feel I'm justified. She has no proof that Finn did anything to Ned and the behavior he describes isn't normally Finn. And Ned isn't the world's greatest hunter, so I think she'd be a little skeptical. Keep reading and thanks again for all the feedback!

Challenger smiled as he and Jessie walked behind Marguerite and Roxton. He'd never seen Marguerite this nervous in a crowd. He watched as Roxton tightened his grip on Marguerite and then led her up to meet their hosts. He followed them up the dais, but lost them in the crowd.

"Jonathan," Lady Roxton gave Roxton and Marguerite a small, dignified wave to catch their eye.

"Mother," Roxton said giving bending down to give her a peck on the check. "I'm glad you could make it."

"And miss a chance to see you?" Lady Roxton said with a twinkle in her eye. "How have you been my dear?" she asked, turning toward Marguerite.

Marguerite smiled in response. "Quite well, thank you."

"I hope all of the excitement of your return hasn't worn you out. John will have to bring you by the townhouse one afternoon for tea. Speaking of which John, you should call on your cousin Michael and offer your congratulations. He just gave his mother a second granddaughter. And you remember Cecily Greyhurst from next door? Her daughter... " Lady Roxton led the couple into a cozy corner, where she settled onto the comfortable settee like a queen holding court.

Roxton smiled as Lady Roxton quickly caught him up on the affairs of friends and family as random well-wishers and the curious politely greeted them before continuing on.

Marguerite found it very relaxing to be around Lady Roxton. She was a friendly woman who put her at ease. It was easy to see where Roxton had inherited many of his traits. They talked until everyone was called for dinner. At dinner, she found herself separated from Roxton and Challenger. When Roxton protested quietly to their hostess, she explained that everyone wanted to hear of their adventures, and separated, they could converse with more people. Roxton was going to argue further when Marguerite assured him everything would be fine.

That was a mistake as Marguerite found she was seated next to two matrons, both with daughters enjoying their first season. Both women clearly saw Marguerite as competition for Lord Roxton's affections.

"So Miss Krux, how did you happen to join the expedition?" one of the women asked as she took a sip of wine.

"I funded it," Marguerite explained simply, maintaining a polite smile.

"Well then, you must be very wealthy," the second woman said, trying to size up the competition.

"It's so unusual for a family to allow a lady to travel unescorted on such a trip. They certainly must be a forward-thining bunch." She paused and looked at Marguerite thoughtfully. "I don't believe I know your family.".

"Probably not," Marguerite answered looking for possible ways to escape.

"Well, where are you from?" the second woman asked, watching her with a predatory glare.

"I grew up in a lot of different places," Marguerite answered vaguely as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Such as?" the old women pressed.

Marguerite flashed them a charming smile as she tried to figure out how to deflect the questions. "Wouldn't you like to hear about our time on the plateau?" she asked desperately.

"In a little while. I'm sure Lord Roxton will tell us. Now, I seem to remember you were married to a Prussian," the first woman stated.

Marguerite fervently wished she were back on the Plateau where they allowed her to keep her secrets, at least for a time. She could feel the panic beginning to well up inside her and right now, she wanted Veronica or even Finn there with her. She allowed herself a small smiling over what these women would have thought of her friends.

  
Veronica found Ned out on the balcony, staring out at the night sky. His journal and pen lay on his desk, long forgotten. "Do you think they made it?" he asked without turning around.

The wistful tone of his voice worried her for a moment. She paused, wondering if he wasn't regretting being here with her. "I'm sure they did. They're probably enjoying the latest party as we speak," Veronica said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The corner of his mouth quirked up in wry grin as he turned to face her. "I can't get anything past you, can I? I'm worried about the others," he confessed a little sheepishly. "I know that they're probably fine, but I can't help but worry about Marguerite. Inspite of all of her complaining about how she wanted to go back to England, she won't enjoy being the center of attention."

Veronica laughed, trying to picture Marguerite being uncomfortable in a crowd. "I'm sure she's fine. Roxton will take care of her. They'll look out for each other until they come back to us," Veronica said encouragingly. "Now come on, Finn made dinner."

"Then it's probably poisoned," he muttered, his good mood evaporating.

Veronica's jaw dropped in surprise. "Ned! What's gotten into you?!"

"She did! She did everything she could to mess me up today," he exclaimed.

"What did she do," Veronica asked, her disbelieving tone putting Ned on the offensive.

"You know what... nothing, never mind. I don't want to talk about it any more," he said, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "I'll be there in a minute okay."

"Sure, I guess," Veronica said, leaving the room more confused than when she came in.


	9. Ch 9 A Modest Proposal

Roxton couldn't help but grin at his dance partner. The evening had been lovely so far, and now it could only get better. "So is society everything you remembered?" he questioned as he led Marguerite into a waltz.

"You could say that," Marguerite said with a half-hearted smile.

John looked at her with some concern. "Why don't we go out on the balcony for a bit," he suggested as the music ended.

Marguerite sighed as John steered her out to an empty corner of the balcony. The full moon illuminated the empty rose garden. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Marguerite lied airly; turning from him so he wouldn't notice her expression. "I guess I'm just tired. With the shopping, and the fittings, and all the people ..." She grabbed Roxton's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine when things settle down again."

He smiled and tenderly brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Speaking of settling down, there's something I wanted to ask you." Still holding her hand, Roxton got down on one knee. "Marguerite Krux, will you do me the honor..."

A group of people suddenly spilled out onto the balcony, causing Marguerite to jump, jerking her hand free. Roxton stood as Challenger approached.

"Ah, Marguerite! Roxton! There you are," Challenger exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you. What on earth are you doing out here?"

Roxton stared incredulously at Challenger. _Is George filling in for Ned now? Do they conspire to interrupt us? If I didn't know better..._

Oblivious to John's internal discussion, Challenger continued. "Roxton, your mother is looking for you. Something about Lord Drake wanting to ask you about our trip up the Amazon. And Marguerite, Jessie asked if you would please come and rescue her from 'that dreadful Lady Shelton'. I don't know what she means. Lady Shelton seems like a perfectly nice woman, if a bit flighty."

With that Challenger turned and walked back inside expecting them to follow. Roxton turned, hoping to finish his conversation, only to find Marguerite had followed Challenger into the party. He spent the remainder of the party trying to catch Marguerite alone again. He finally got his chance as they were getting ready to leave.

"Marguerite," he began.

"Not now," she pleaded as she took his hand. "I'm worn out. I just want to climb into bed and sleep." She stepped closer and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so very tired."

Without a second thought, Roxton wrapped his arms around her, sheltering her from the world. "Come on then," he said. "Let's not keep Challenger and Jessie waiting." He escorted Marguerite out to the waiting automobile. He held the door open as she stepped in and then bid them all good night.


	10. Ch 10 Tea and Sympathy

Diclaimer: I don't own the Lost World, I just borrowed them.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who keep reviewing. You spur my beta onto editing the next parts. :)

"What's wrong dear," Jessie asked as they settled into the cushions.

Marguerite tried to summon a reassuring smile, but failed. "Nothing," she answered in a distant tone, then stared out the window.

Jessie let George turn the conversation to other matters while she watched Marguerite. While she had not known the younger woman for very long, it was obvious that something was weighing very heavily on her. And she was willing to bet her favorite broach that it had something to do with Lord Roxton. He had seemed very preoccupied when they left.

Once they arrived at home, she sent George upstairs and then corralled Marguerite in the drawing room pursued her line of questioning. "I know something is bothering you, my dear. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Marguerite turned to Jessie, determine to simply assure the older woman that things were fine. This was something she needed to work out herself. All she needed was a little time and perspective and she would make things work out. She knew she shouldn't drag anyone else into the situation but the look of concern and warmth made her freeze in her tracks. It was so similar to the looks Summerlee used to give her as they had their private little heart-to-hearts out on the treehouse's terrace. She sank onto the couch and began to cry softly, feeling overwhelmed.

Jessie settled next to her, putting a comforting arm around her and rocking her gently. From all that George had told her about the heiress, she was a little surprised to be privy to this display of emotion. However, she knew that no matter how resiliant women appeared to the men in their lives, every once in a while, they simply needed a sympathetic shoulder to cry on.

Marguerite found herself telling Jessie everything...all the mean things the vindictive women had said, missing Veronica and Finn, worrying about Ned, John's proposal, and the unfinished business she still had to attend to.

Jessie listened to all of this, making only small reassuring comments and sending words of comfort. She reassured Marguerite that everything was fine and it would all work out if she had faith in her friends. "Truly Marguerite, things will look better in the morning. You'll see. Now, you'll feel better after a good night's sleep." Jessie ushered Marguerite upstair and hugged her briefly before continuing on to her own bedroom. By the time Marguerite climbed into bed, she was ready to face the world again and was more determined then ever to finish all business that tied her to London.


	11. Ch 11 Ideas and Exasperation

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Author's Note: Thanks again for all those who reviewed, I appreciate it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ned reclined on his bed, trying to decide what to do about Finn. Losing his temper only made him look like that bad guy. Veronica obviously couldn't see what was going on, and that seemed to just encourage Finn. So the trick was not to be the bad guy. He didn't know why she disliked him so but something about it seemed oddly familiar. He was still trying to figure out what was familiar about the situation when he fell asleep.

"Good morning, Finn," he said as he entered the room. Finn stopped short, threw him a look and then continued setting the table. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

Finn threw him another look. "No, thanks," she replied as she set the last of the plates down.

As he walked around the table, Veronica entered with a platter of fruit and toast. Smiling, he pulled out a chair and motioned for her to take a seat. She flashed him a dazzling smile and sat down. He then moved to another chair and held it out for Finn. Finn, unsure of what to do, followed Veronica's example. Still smiling, Ned also sat down and breakfast began. The rest of the day continued without incident. At dinner, he made small talk with the girls. They talked about what Challenger and the others must be doing and when they thought they would be back. After dinner, Ned offered to clear the table and do the dishes. The girls let him and he finished them with more enthusiasm than ever had before. He hummed to himself as he washed up. So far, it seemed his plan was going smoothly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here John?" Jessie asked, pleasantly surprised by his appearance in the front parlor.

Roxton smiled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm here to pick up Marguerite. We never got to finish our conversation last night," Roxton explained, a slightly uneasy tone in his voice.

"Well, I thought that was the plan, but when she left this morning she told me that she was going to meet you," Jessie explained, her smile coming strained.

"You mean she's not here?!" he exclaimed. His expression was one of fear and anger.

"No, but she'll probably be home soon," Jessie said trying to soothe him.

He began angrily pacing the room, muttering to himself. Stopping, he turned to "Why would she leave? What was she thinking?! Where...." He threw his hands up in the air and began a laundry list of complaints against Marguerite

Jessie watched as Roxton stomp around her front parlor, loudly questioning his beloved's intelligence, sanity, and thoughtlessness. "Well, I may have a theory," she said hesitantly during a pause in his ranting.

"What?"

Jessie told John about the party last night and how upset it made Marguerite. "She kept telling me that she still had some things to deal with. Things to do before any more of her past caught up with her."

"How many bloody times do I have to go through this with her?" John asked to no one in particular. "I thought I'd convinced her to trust me. That I loved her...." He shook his head, looking thoroughly disgusted and fed up by the whole situation.

Jessie put a hand on his arm. "She knows you love her it's clear to anyone. But you of all people should know that Marguerite would not willing put those she loves in danger. She has to do this on her own, to break ties with her past. Now, settle down and I'll go get some tea for us both."

Roxton sighed exasperatedly but could think of nothing else to do. He could go after her but he had no idea where she'd gone. Waiting around for her to come back didn't seem like a very appealing option either. Unsure of his next move, he dropped down on the couch to think.


	12. Ch 12 Homecomings, Friendship, and Othe...

Ned sat at the table making entries in his journal. He'd been surprised to find all his early volumes missing until Veronica had explained that Marguerite had insisted they take them, bumping some of Challenger's proof to make room. Ned was touched and a little surprised by her gesture. This was the same woman who had ripped pages out of one of them and was constantly criticizing his work.

He sighed, unsure what to make of her new attitude and hoping they would bring them back along with some new ones. His most recent journal had been hand-made and lacked the quality of the ones he'd brought from London.

Ned was so intent on getting all the details of his homecoming down on paper that he jumped when Finn entered the room with a sneeze. Finn giggled at his reaction, which sent her into a coughing fit.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ned asked, looking at her flushed face.

"I'm fine," Finn snapped, rubbing at her brow.

Ned had to remind himself to be nice to Finn rather than answer with an insult. As he continued to look at her, he realized that she really didn't look that good. "Okay, let me know if you need anything," he said with a smile.

Finn threw him a look and walked into her room.

Marguerite wearily hung her coat on the rack just inside the Challengers' doorway. She slowly made her way into the empty parlor and sat down, only mildly concerned about the dirt she was tracking in. It's so good to be home again, she thought as she sat down on the sofa. She briefly entertained the thought of sneaking upstairs before anyone saw her and washing up. But it felt so good to be able to sit quietly for a while, knowing that she was safe and could relax. She knew that as soon as her friends knew that she had returned, she wouldn't get a moment's peace. Hopefully, the past twelve days hadn't been too stressful for them. She knew that Jessie and Challenger would understand why she had to leave them behind and accept her back with open arms, however she looked. She was worried about John, though. He'd be so angry she left him, especially after she delayed his proposal. She just hoped that he'd actually let her get a word in edgewise and explain why she'd gone, and that he'd actually listen to her for a change. Exhaustion dragged at her as she closed her eyes. I'll only stay here a moment, she thought as she lay down, too fatigued to do anything else.

"She's back," Jessie proclaimed after she was finished talking with the cook. She shared a glance with George as the watched Roxton fly out of the room.

John Roxton was ready to unload all his frustration and anger on Marguerite when he met her. When he saw her stretched out on the couch in a dirty blue dress all his anger vanished.

"Marguerite," he whispered softly, bringing his hand up to stroke her face. Marguerite jumped at his touch and John watched as her eyes became guarded.

"It's okay, Marguerite you're home now," he said trying to make the guarded expression disappear. Marguerite nodded and the closed her eyes and fell asleep. Trying his best not to wake her, Roxton gathered her into his arms and carried her up to the room she'd been using.

Ned checked on Finn, who was still sleeping soundly, and then headed for the elevator. He heard the electric fence crackle, confirming his suspicion that there was something wrong with the windmill.

"Ready to go?" Veronica asked as he stepped off the elevator.

"I think one of us should stay with Finn. I don't think she's feeling very well," Ned explained, casting a worried glance back up at the house.

"No, she'll be fine," Veronica said confidently as she adjusted the strap of her bag. "Besides, I think this might be a two-person job."

Ned shrugged but didn't say anything more. In spite of all he had done to try and make friends with her, she still seemed so hostile towards him. It seemed wrong to leave a sick person in the house all alone. He still didn't know Finn very well, but the others had accepted her and Veronica knew Finn's limitations far better than he did. To ease his conscience, he decided he would make this trip to the windmill as short as possible. Throughout the trip something bothered Ned about Finn's behavior. It seemed so familiar in some way. He was pulled from his musings when they arrived at the clearing.

It was easy to see the problem; one canvas sail had a ripped and was causing an uneven rotation of the blades. It took them about 20 minutes to replace it and pack up the old one to be repaired. On the journey back to the tree house, Veronica kept up a steady stream on conversation, but didn't talk about Finn at all. As they entered the elevator, Ned finally realized why Finn's behavior seemed familiar. It reminded him of Marguerite's earlier behavior. How did they survive those early months together? It took him a moment to find the answer. It had been Summerlee who had listened to Marguerite and who Marguerite listened to. Ned decided to alter his tactics a little and to try listening to what Finn had to say.

Finn woke up to a wonderful smell. She spotted a tray set on one of the small tables in her room. She lifted the lid to discover a bowl of stew and a note. She opened the note and began to read slowly.

Marguerite awoke to the sound of John's pacing. She let him cross the room four times before she got up the courage to make him aware that she was awake.

"Keep it up and you're going to wear a hole through Jessie's floor," she said with a small smile.

Roxton started and then looked relieved. "I'm so glad you're awake," he said as he helped her into a sitting position and settled next to her on the bed. "We need to talk."

"I know," she said softly, knotting her hands in her lap and refusing to meet his eyes. "I know you're probably very angry with me and you have every right to be, but you have to understand...I didn't mean to worry anyone. It just had to be done...."

She slowly trailed off as Roxton slowly reached out and took her hands in his. He waited to see if she would pull away from him, and when she didn't and remained quiet, he gathered his thoughts and continued.

"Before you left, I started to ask you a question. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I meant it," he explained hurriedly as he carefully watched her. She still refused to look at him, but she was absently brushing her thumb over the back of his hand. Taking this as a encouraging sign, he tried again. "Marguerite, I told you once that you were a woman of fire and steel and that I wasn't going to let you get away from me. I had waited a lifetime to find a woman like you, and I cannot imagine what my life would be like without you in it. I love you, no matter what harebrained thing you do or whatever has happened in your past. I will love you until the day I die and even after that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Roxton slipped off the edge of the bed, and still holding her hand, got to one knee. "Marguerite Krux, will you marry me?"

Marguerite sniffled and grinned as she looked at their hands. "I think you knew my answer when you asked me."

"Well, I think I do, but I'd like to hear you say it. I don't mean to rush you but I've waited damn near two weeks to hear your answer," Roxton said, slightly annoyed.

Marguerite smiled at his hurt expression, and looked over at him for the first time. "Yes," she said, no louder than a whisper.

"What?" Roxton asked, not sure he heard her.

Marguerite placed her other hand over his and squeezed. In a strong and formal voice as she could muster, she said, "Yes, Lord Roxton I will marry you."

In the kitchen, Jessie and George looked up at the ceiling as loud, jubilant whoops of joy and laughter came from upstairs. "I take it things went well," Jessie said cheerfully as she took a sip of her tea.

" 'What were you doing behind the curtain?' he asked.'

'I was reading.'

'Show the book.'

'I returned to the window and fetched it thence…'

"What's 'thence'?" Finn asked, looking up at Ned.

"Thence means she brought it to him," Ned supplied.

Satisfied, Finn went back to her book and began reading aloud again.

Before she got very far, Veronica walked in and looked at the two of them suspiciously. Normally, they couldn't be in the same room for more than fifteen minutes before a fight broke out, but it had been very quiet in the living area for nearly an hour. Hands on hips, she demanded to know what's going on.

"Finn's reading me Jane Eyre," Ned supplied with a cheerful wave at the book.

It took Veronica a minute to digest this information. Before she could get another word out, Finn spoke up. "Ned told me it's one of his favorites. He said his mother used to make him read it to her."

Unsure of how this huge shift in their relationship came about but grateful for the peace, Veronica just smiled at them and continued to pick up the clothing that needed mending. As the two turned back to their book, she looked at Ned's latest ripped shirt and sighed. Normally, this was Marguerite's job. She missed her absent friends and hoped they returned to the plateau soon.

Marguerite restlessly paced the length of her dressing room. Nearly tripping on her train, she shoved it roughly behind her as she settled on a stool. She fidgeted, smoothed any potential wrinkles out of her dress, and picked at her fingernails before sighing in disgust and resuming her pacing.

A knock at the door froze her in mid-step. Lady Roxton opened the door and slipped in. "Marguerite, you look absolutely radiant dear," she said brightly as she walked over and took Marguerite's hands. Seeing how nervous Marguerite looked, she gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. "John is practically beside himself. He's like a child on Christmas morning. He cannot wait to see you. I have had to recruit Professor Challenger to keep him away."

Marguerite smiled half-heartedly and sat on the stool again. "I'm sure George will keep him in line until the ceremony."

"About the ceremony," Lady Roxton began, sitting down next to Marguerite. "There are a few things I would like to talk to you about before we begin. You see, John and I discussed your relationship at length while you were gone. So there are a few things I think you and I need to chat about."

Marguerite swallowed convulsively and looked absolutely faint.

Lady Roxton smiled at Marguerite and patted her hand again. "No dear, it is nothing like that," she said, practically reading Marguerite's mind. "First of all, John has explained that you are worried about your past and its impact on this family. I understand that was the motivation for your…disappearance."

Looking very unsure, Marguerite nodded. Lady Roxton also nodded, and firmly took Marguerite's hands in her own. "Now I want you to listen to me very carefully Marguerite. Whatever happened in your past is just that, your past. It is over and has no bearing on the present or the future." Marguerite opened her mouth to protest but a stern look from Lady Roxton silenced her. "Society likes to gossip. Scandals and rumors are nothing new, and they tend to keep things interesting. After all, one can only stand to discuss fashions and gardens for so long. John also mentioned that you know about our family history, so you know that scandal is nothing new to us. And like any storm, these things eventually blow over. Someone else always provides new and far more interesting things to gossip about. Secondly, by the end of today, you will be a Roxton. If there is one thing that we Roxtons do exceptionally well, it is stand together. So you will never need to worry about being alone again. We will always be here for you, no matter what. Do you understand?"

Marguerite tearfully nodded and smiled at her mother-in-law to be. Lady Roxton smiled in return. Leaning forward, she gathered Marguerite into a tight hug. "John loves you, and I love you, Marguerite. You have a family who loves and adores you. And that, my dearest daughter, is all that matters in life."

The two women looked up at the sound of a knock. A second later Challenger stuck his head in the room. "Are we ready?" he asked. "Roxton is getting rather impatient." Lady Roxton looked at Marguerite and at her nod said, "We will be out in a moment." With one last hug Lady Roxton left the room.

Challenger stepped into the room and looked at Marguerite. He walked over and helped her to her feet. "I must say you look lovely Marguerite. John is a very lucky man. Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Marguerite adjusted her veil before looking at him. "As ready as I'll ever be," she answered confidently. "Let's get this show on the road.

The pair navigated the short corridor to the chapel's vestibule. Marguerite got a peek of the crowd who was waiting for the ceremony to begin. She gave a quick prayer of thanks that she had submitted to John's pleas for an intimate ceremony at the church in Avebury rather than the circus that London had promised. Jessie and Lady Roxton had transformed the quiet country church into a childhood dream. The fact that generations of Roxtons had been married here seemed to bode well for the future. She experienced a brief pang that Veronica, Finn, Ned, and Summerlee were missing from this important celebration. Her musings were interrupted as Challenger gave her hand a squeeze. Beaming at her with a certain amount of paternal pride, he slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. "Shall we, my dear?" he asked, motioning towards the center isle.

The beginning notes of The Wedding March sounding in her ears, Marguerite nodded and walked towards her future.

Ned looked up to see the two women waiting for him. He flashed them a smile then hurried to catch up with them.

"Taking over Challenger's job?" Veronica teased as he approached.

"Sorry, got distracted," Ned said, taking a deep breath. Ignoring the girls' amused looks, he glanced up the trail. "Shall we?"

The three of them continued on to the beach where they had decided to have a picnic.

"Nice of Marguerite and Roxton to leave these chairs," Ned commented as the group set up camp. Finn dropped her pack and began to dig around in it, muttering to herself. Ned and Veronica exchanged looks as Finn rocked back on her heels with a triumphant shout. "I found it," she crowed, holding up her treasure so the others could see it. "I brought the Frisbee so we could all play together."

"What about lunch?" Veronica asked as she continued to place the contents of the picnic basket on the blanket they spread out in the shade of a tree.

Finn's face dropped as she looked down at the blanket. Taking pity on her, Ned stood up, brushing off his palms. "C'mon Finn, you and I can get a quick game in while Veronica finishes getting lunch ready." Finn grinned at him and bound off down the beach. "At least she'll be tired out later," he said to Veronica as he followed the enthusiastic young blonde.

"Let's play again," Finn demanded as she hung upside down from a tree branch above the blanket.

Veronica chuckled sleepily from her chair. "We just played with the disc five minutes ago. We're tired Finn."

"Yeah, let the old people rest awhile," Ned added as he lazily rubbed his feet in the sand.

Finn snorted in disdain. "You two just want time to be alone together."

Ned flashed her a mischievous grin as Veronica blushed. "And your point is?" he drawled as he took Veronica's hand in his.

"Ewww….I'm going to go look for some mangos for later," Finn declared as she hopped down and strode away towards the trees.

"Don't go too far," Veronica called out.

"Yes, mother," the mocking answer came from the trees. "Just remember, I won't be gone that long."

"She's horrible," Veronica said, blushing furiously.

Ned laughed quietly as he looked out at the sea. When Veronica looked at him questioningly, he simply said, "Now I know the meaning behind that look Roxton was always giving me."


	13. Ch 13 Together at last

"You would not believe the commotion out there," Lady Roxton announced as she entered the Challenger's cabin where the second Challenger Expedition had gathered to go over the finer points of their itinerary. "It is a good thing you decided to leave now, before anyone else finds out. Though I will miss you all terribly." She sat down near her son, enjoying his cheerful expression. She had not seen him this happy and relaxed in quite some time.

"You could always come with us Mother," Roxton offered.

"Oh no, dear. I am afraid I am far too accustomed to modern society to go trekking through the jungle and live on your plateau. Besides, the last thing you newlyweds need is me tagging along."

"We would love to have you with us," Marguerite quickly countered. "But perhaps more than anyone here, I understand needing the creature comforts of home."

Roxton snickered but was silenced by his bride's elbow. "I don't know what you're laughing at, Lord Roxton. You're the one who's carrying those necessities back to the treehouse for me," she informed him.

The ship's horn blasted, reminding visitors that the ship was departing soon.

"Goodbye, my dears," Lady Roxton said, hugging each member of the party. "Be sure to tell that Mr. Malone what excitement and sensation his journals caused. I wish I could have met him as well."

"The next time we come home, we'll bring the whole family with us," Challenger promised as the final call for visitors was announced.

Roxton accompanied her to the gangplank and hugged her again, paying no attention to the small group of reporters and curious onlookers that had gathered on the dock. "Goodbye Mother," he whispered as he held her tightly.

"Goodbye Johnny," she whispered back as she released him. Taking a good look at him, she brushed a lock of unruly hair off his brow before gently kissing his cheek. "Take care of yourself and my new daughter."

"Always," he vowed, a familiar grin on his face. "We'll be back before you know it."

"I expect a grandchild soon, John. I'm quite tired of listening to the stories told by other ladies. I feel that I'm entitled to do some bragging of my own," Lady Roxton teased, trying to lighten the mood. To her amusement, John blushed and cleared his throat before stammering out, "Uh, umm, well...."

With a satisfied smile, Lady Roxton turned and walked down the gangplank, leaving a very flustered son in her wake.

"It's so beautiful here," Jessie commented as the explorers walked back to the tree house. She leaned over to get a better view of some orchids that lined the path, absently brushing the pistol now holstered at her waist. The others had explained how it was a necessity, and John and Marguerite had taken turns on the long trip up the Amazon instructing her until they felt she was no longer a danger to herself and others. Marguerite, Roxton, and George all made sure to keep Jessie safely ensconced between them at all times.

Roxton and Marguerite exchanged smiles and took a look around the place they now called home. "Be careful," Roxton cautioned, making sure it wasn't a mimic flower Jessie was admiring. "Many of the beautiful things here have a habit of attacking us."

Jessie took him seriously and quickly caught up with the group. "We're nearly there," Challenger called to his wife, a grin splitting his face.

"It's about time. I, for one, cannot stand to spend another night sleeping on the ground," Marguerite complained as she wiped her face on her sleeve. Looking at her sleeves and then at her hands, she sighed in disgust. "Oh well, we're almost there." She brightened and turned to face her husband. "Just think, we can shower once we get there."

"Yes, my queen. Your every wish will be attended to," Roxton teased, remembering the last time he hear Marguerite singing in the shower.

They arrived at the tree house nearly an hour later, all the while pointing out important landmarks and locations of past events to Jessie.

As they approached the electric fence, Roxton cupped his hands around his mouth and called up to the tree house. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Veronica and Finn both froze as they heard the familiar, welcomed voice call from below. "Is that...." Veronica trailed off as she put down her paintbrush and headed out onto the balcony. Finn hopped down out of the rafters and followed. "Roxton?!"

"Who else," he called up with a laugh. The small group paused only for a moment to wave at them. "We'll be up in a minute."

Veronica nodded and turned towards the elevator when Finn tapped her on the shoulder. "Ummm...Vee, is it just me or did they come back with an extra person?"

It seemed like an eternity until the elevator crept into view. Both girls waited until it creaked to a stop and their friends climbed out before squealing in delight and rushing the group. The next few minutes were a flurry of hugs, questions, and conversations. After about five minutes, the commotion calmed down enough for Jessie to be introduced to the girls and the girls to be introduced to Jessie.

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally," Jessie said as she happily studied them. Early in his return, she and George had spent many hours discussing his plateau family and the life they lived there. He had told her that while the girls were 'unorthodox', she would happily have had any one of them as a daughter. He was right. They were exactly they way she had pictured the children she and George should have had. "I've heard so much about you."

"We've heard a lot about you too," Veronica said, enjoying having her family back. She glanced over at Finn, who was rocking back and forth on her heels and biting her bottom lip. She looked about ready to crawl out of her skin. "We've got a surprise for you."

"Really? We have a surprise for you too," John said with a smile as he slipped his hand into Marguerite's. She beamed at him, and nearly laughed at the look on Finn's face. Before they could get any further they heard crashing outside.

"VERONICA! FINN! I could use a little help!" Ned's cries filtered up from below. A series of familiar chittering snarls grew louder.

Marguerite was the first to the balcony, saw Ned throw himself through the gate and slam it closed again. Without thinking, she drew her pistol and began firing at the raptors that were chasing him. She quickly dropped one of trio as the leader slammed into the electric fence.

Roxton, Challenger and Veronica joined in, killing the remaining raptors quickly. From the base of the tree house Ned looked up and waved. "Thanks, my gun jammed," he yelled, looking rather sheepish.

"Maybe you should clean your weapon more often Neddy-boy," Roxton called back. "Didn't I tell you to check them regularly?"

"Roxton! You're back," Ned said excitedly and disappeared from sight. A few moments later the heard the elevator start to climb.

Everyone in the tree house turned to watch the elevator ascend. Ned rushed off before it came to a complete stop.

As soon as they laid eyes on each other, Marguerite and Ned joyous called out "You're home!" As one, the group rushed each other and for a moment they stood in one giant group hug.

Jessie watched as the group pulled the young man, who could only be the now infamous Edward Malone, into a huge hug. She smiled as they bombarded each other with questions about their travels. She waited patiently for the group to once again recognize her presence.

"Jessie, I would like you to meet our wandering reporter, Ned Malone," Roxton said with a smile.

Ned look chagrined for a moment, then smiled back at them and stepped forward to shake Jessie's hand. Jessie liked him instantly, and pulled him into an embrace.

When they were finished Finn walked over and punched Ned lightly in the arm.

"Oww!" Ned exclaimed dramatically. "What was that for?"

"For spoiling our surprise!"

"Oh, I apologize. Next time, I'll just stay out there and be raptor food," he quipped, giving her an evil little grin. "Then you can explain to Veronica what happened to me and see what happens to you."

Finn stuck her tongue out at him, and turned to look at Roxton. "Hey that reminds me, you two said you had a surprise for us."

"We do," Roxton assured her with a smug grin. To Finn's irritation, he turned to Ned and began asking questions about the jammed gun.

"Well?" Finn demanded impatiently, hands on hips as she realized that Roxton was teasing her.

Roxton exchanged a mischievous grin with Marguerite. He made a large production of taking her hand, slowly leaning forward, dropping a gallant kiss on her hand, and adoringly watching the dazzling smile cross her face. Out of the corner of his eye, he waited several seconds, until Finn looked like she was going to explode, before finally saying, "I'd like to introduce to you Lady Marguerite Roxton."

It took the information a minute to sink in and then Ned, Veronica and Finn all started talking at once. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation, dinner was served and a bottle of champagne was opened.

They sat around the table telling stories of their adventures long into the night. Jessie woke early the next morning and took advantage of her time alone to explore her new environment. She could see traces of each of the houseguests as she walked the tree house. Finally, she walked out onto the balcony and gazed at the Plateau that had brought this family together. Turning she went to start breakfast and begin her life in the Lost World.


End file.
